Why the Wind Blowing at the Heart Blind
by DandBloss
Summary: Mungkin yang paling dibutuhkan Sakura Haruno sekarang ini, . . . hanyalah Naruto Uzumaki saja. 'Menangislah, menangis sampai kau merasa cukup untuk tidak menangis lagi. Sampai terasa puas untukmu saat ini'


…

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, of course**

**Genre : Friendship / Drama / Romance**

**Rated : T**

…

_**Why the Wind Blowing at the Heart Blind**_

_Sisa peperangan. Sisa puing-puing kekejaman. Sisa air mata-air mata yang mengering._

_Dan, sisa keping-keping cintaku padamu. _

_Angin, mengapa kau berhembus pada hati yang buta?_

**Chapter 1**

_Prolog _

'_Menangislah, menangis sampai kau merasa cukup untuk tidak menangis lagi. Sampai terasa puas untukmu saat ini'_

* * *

"Semua sudah selesai . . . YOOSSHH!"

"Naruto, diamlah."

"Huaahhh, aku ngantuk sekali. Aku ingin istirahat dan makan rameennn! Perutku kangen sekali dengan ramen Ichiraku."

"Naruto, diamlah."

"Ne, ne, bagaimana sesampainya di Konoha nanti, kita tim 7 makan bareng di kedai ramen Ichiraku?"

"Naruto diamlah! Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan ramen bodohmu itu."

"Ne, Sasuke, kau kasar sekali. Kakashi-sensei?"

"Emm, makanan yang mengandung banyak sayuran dan vitamin tinggi lebih bagus diskonsumsi pasca perang seperti ini, Naruto."

"Haahh~~ kau terdengar tua sekali, sensei. Ah, Sakura-chan?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau mereka berdua tidak mau, bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja? Kita akan kencan romantis di Ichiraku ramen, Sakura-chan."

"Ck, bodoh."

"! Kau berisik sekali, SASUKEE!"

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau duduk disini. Aku akan memeriksa kondisimu dulu."

"EE! KABUTO?! Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baiklah."

"Eh? Apa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku bilang, 'baiklah'. Tapi aku tidak mau kencan denganmu di Ichiraku ramen. Kau tahu, aku kurang begitu suka ramen. Ada restoran sushi favorit yang jadi langgananku, bagaimana kalau kesitu saja?"

"Eh?"

"Hem? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau ingin aku berubah pikiran, eh?"

"Bu, bukan. Tu, tunggu dulu Sakura-chan. Kau…barusan menerima ajakan kencanku?"

"He,em. Tapi tidak di Ichiraku ramen."

"Ke, kenapa?"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, maka aku akan merubah pikiranku."

"E, ei, tunggu. Baiklah. Kau serius ya, Sakura-chan? Disini ada banyak saksi, kau tidak boleh berbohong."

"Ck, kau tidak percaya sekali padaku, baka. Kalau aku berbohong, maka kelak aku akan menikah dengan laki-laki gendut, hitam, jelek, dengan mulut lebar dan gigi jongos dan bahkan melempar shuriken pun akan terlihat lebih baik murid akademi dibandingkan dia."

"Sa, sakura-chan. Ka, kau mengerikan sekali."

"…. Maka, kau hanya cukup percaya saja."

"E, eh?"

Angin sore di wilayah inti bekas peperangan kejam beberapa jam yang lalu bertiup lembut membawa beberapa butir pasir kasar bekas peperangan. Membawa irama syahdu yang mengundang rindu. Sakura Haruno ada disana, wanita muda satu-satunya -selain hokage ke 5 dan yondaime mizukage - diantara 13 orang lain yang berkumpul disitu. Disana Sakura Haruno, memeluk Naruto Uzumaki dengan erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap dan hangat lelaki penyelamat dunia shinobi itu. Mencari tempat ternyaman.

"Aku lelah mendengar banyak pertanyaan kenapa dan mengapa. Tapi, arigatou Naruto. Arigatou. Arigatou. Haahh…"

Dekapannya makin erat seiring tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam punggung tegap lelaki itu. Mencari tempat bersandar.

"Arigatou."

"Hem . ."

Disana, Naruto Uzumaki tersenyum. Tersenyum sambil kedua tangannya naik dan membalas dekapan erat gadis itu. Mungkin yang paling dibutuhkan Sakura Haruno sekarang ini, . . .

**hanyalah** Naruto Uzumaki saja. "Hem, aku mengerti. Menangislah, menangis sampai kau merasa cukup untuk tidak menangis lagi. Sampai terasa puas untukmu saat ini."

Disana, Naruto Uzumaki. Perkataannya beberapa detik yang lalu tidak seperti perkataan seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang biasanya. Yah, mungkin begitulah pemikiran orang-orang yang sedang berdiri disekitar mereka. Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan mereka berdua?

Mereka berdua, seolah-olah saling berbagi informasi dengan obrolan abstrak yang tak terarah. Tidak sekedar 'Arigatou' yang diucapkan Sakura, itu terdengar penuh makna dan informasi bagi Naruto. 'Menangislah, menangis sampai kau merasa cukup untuk tidak menangis lagi. Sampai terasa puas untukmu saat ini' seolah perkataan Naruto tersebut merespon setiap informasi yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

Tetapi hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti. Tidak ada yang lain. Maka disana, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kakashi, Gaara dan Tsunade, yang sedikit banyak mengenal trio tim 7 itu, melirik serempak pada satu objek.

Disana, Sasuke Uchiha. Berdiri sekitar 3 meter dari kedua temannya yang –masih- berpelukan sampai saat ini dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak dapat diartikan dengan mudah. Termasuk pandangan itu. Karena mungkin, si objek sendiri – Sasuke Uchiha- juga tidak mengerti mengapa pandangannya menjadi seperti itu.

'Kenapa?' mungkin itu arti dari pandangannya.

_END PROLOG_

Baru prolog. Next chap, mohon ditunggu. Saran, kritikan dan tanggapan sangat dibutuhkan.

Arigatou


End file.
